Christmas Greenery
by EarlyMorningWriter
Summary: Christmas is coming and the Green household is getting excited for a new baby. Many things in their lives have changed, but the most important have stayed the same. This is a multichapter fic for the Christmas story exchange.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas to all!

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Bruce Springsteen**

Halsey was scratching at the door, Frankie was mashing a banana into his morning porridge with his spoon, and Kara had just sworn after taking a big swig of her coffee only to find out it was freezing cold, when the phone rang.

"Yo hot mama, it's your mother." Vince called from the living room. He had arrived from Kansas three days ago to spend the holidays. Initially he'd insisted on staying somewhere else, but Kara wouldn't hear of it. They had six bedrooms in this monstrosity of a house. Vince might as well use one of them, she'd insisted. Danny watched her plunk the coffee back down with a sigh as she waved a hand for him to pass the kitchen handset across the scarred table. At least she wasn't insisting on getting up for every little thing anymore.

"Hey mom." She twirled a glossy strand of dark hair around her finger as she chatted with her mother. Ever since they'd had the 3D ultrasound thing and found out the baby was a girl, he'd envisioned her having that silky hair. Of course, that brought on anxiety attacks about trying to brush that hair and put in bows and other little girl things. Sometimes he could barely manage four and a half year old Frankie, never mind a girl. What the heck was he going to do with a little girl? Still, he couldn't wait to meet her.

Across the table, Kara leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "No mom, not today." She rubbed her hands over the peak of her belly, smoothing the worn tee shirt she'd worn to bed over her round form. She frowned when she caught him looking. She kept insisting that she looked and felt like a whale. It was true, she certainly had a new shape, but she probably also didn't realize what stretching that shirt over her plump breasts like that was doing to him. He hadn't realized what glorious bounty he'd been cheated out of last time around until she hit the five month mark and stopped telling him they were sore. He got up and reached for the coffee pot. "Yeah, I know mom. Doc says there's no reason to believe she'll come early. Still, I'm trying to take it easy when I can." She smiled when he set the fresh cup in front of her. They'd had to switch to decaf, but some habits couldn't be broken.

"Nana!" Frankie figured out who was on the phone and began waving his sticky hands. "Tell Nana 'bout my parade! Can you come? Can you come to my school Nana?"

Kara laughed even as she said "Sorry mom, he just doesn't seem to get the idea of an ear piece. Let me put him on speaker." She handed the phone back to Danny and he pressed the speaker button on the phone base.

Debbie's cheerful voice filled the kitchen. "Frankie my boy! How are you kiddo?"

The little boy waved his spoon in excitement and Danny saw Kara cringe as a glob of fruity oatmeal landed on the wall behind his chair. He got up to grab a sponge before she had the chance. Better to head her off when she was distracted than get in an argument with her about doing too much. "Nana! I get wear my Halloween costume to school and be in a parade. Can you come? Can you come?"

Debbie laughed. "Of course. As long a it doesn't rain in the next few days, we'll be bringing in the soy early next week. Then I'll be headed back to visit you and help your mama get ready for your sister to arrive." At the mention of his sister, Frankie scrunched up his face in displeasure. "I'll be there before Halloween. I'm making your costume, remember?"

Frankie looked to Kara in alarm. "Does Nana know which one Rubble is? I have to be Rubble 'cause Benny is gonna be Chase and we can't be the same." He nodded his head emphatically and Danny had to bite back a laugh a he watched his wife roll her eyes.

"Don't you remember sending Nana a picture buddy?" He prompted.

Frankie looked blank for a moment but then his messy face split in the grin that Kara always said reminded her of himself. "Oh yeah. 'Member that picture Nana? I want to look like that."

"You will. You will. I've got to talk to Mama now. Be good kiddo."

"I will Nana."

Danny handed the phone back to Kara and she flipped it off speaker. As he grabbed a washcloth to clean up the oatmeal monster he heard her sigh. "Yes, I really did mean it when I said I wanted the Christmas lists for the kids by the start of November." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a move he knew meant she was gearing up to argue about something. "Yes of course I'm serious mom." She stood and brought her plate to the sink while listening to something Debbie was saying. "Yeah, I know, but I had no warning that Frankie was going to come so early either. I just want to get the shopping done and squared away early, just in case."

Her face was getting red and he knew Debbie was probably telling her to relax a little and let someone else take care of things. But he knew that was exactly the last thing that would work with Kara. "Hey, can I talk to your mom for a minute?" He interrupted.

Kara's beautiful eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hold on mom." She put her hand over the receiver. "What about? Don't think you're going to gang up on.."

He took the phone from her hand. "I'm not ganging up on you. I need to talk to her about your present." Kara huffed but she turned to the sink and began washing dishes. "Go sit. I'll do those later." She waved him off. God, his wife could be stubborn when she wanted to be. He sat back down in the ancient kitchen chair Kara insisted they keep, just in case the original owners of the 120 year old Victorian they had settled into ever came back. He was convinced the former owners had been 120 years old too so he doubted they'd be back, but it wasn't worth it to argue with her about something as insignificant to their happiness as kitchen chairs. "Hey Debbie."

"Can't you talk some sense into her. That boy will be 10% older by Christmas. He'll be changing his mind on what he wants the day before!" He smiled. Debbie was a lovely and charming woman, but he could see why drunk Debbie had been so difficult for Kara. Even stone cold sober like she was now, she was as strong willed as anyone he'd ever met.

"I'll try. But I mostly just wanted to remind you to bring the thing we talked about."

Debbie laughed with the exact same sound pattern that Kara used when she was sure he was losing it and he was again reminded of how much Kara took after her mother. "I'll bring it. But you are responsible for hiding it until Christmas."

It was his turn to grin. "You might have heard, I'm sort of good at special missions!"

Debbie tsk tsked. "Yeah, I hear you're going to be spending the next few weeks in South America. That's why she's freaking out you know, she's afraid you'll miss the baby's arrival again."

He looked over to where Kara was sloshing soapy water around in the sink. She hadn't expressed any worry about his upcoming trip to him directly, but as he watched her tense motions he felt in the pit of his stomach that Debbie was spot on.

"Just two weeks and nothing too involved for this one. Howard just needs an extraction team on standby since the embassy hasn't been reopened yet. And you'll be here for the second half of my trip."

"It's not the same." Debbie admonished. "I want you to be there, for both of you. You deserve to experience this together."

Well, if there was one thing he'd learned in all his years of service and through the Red Flu it was that what people deserved had absolutely nothing to do with what actually happened in their lives. "I know. I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen."

They said goodbye and he hung up. Danny was admittedly feeling a little smug that he'd managed to head off an epic Kara-Debbie tiff. There was something intimate in being trusted so much by his mother-in-law. His own family had never been so willing to accept each other unconditionally.

Kara swung around from the sink, the wet spot on the front of her tee-shirt showing her lacy bra underneath. Mmmm, maybe Vince could be convinced to take Frankie down to the park for a while. "What is my mother bringing for you?"

He grinned and sidled closer, gently pinning her hips to the counter so he could ply her lips with light kisses. "Nothing that you can't wait until Christmas to find out about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandma Got Run-over by a Reindeer, Elmo and Patsy**

Debbie put on her blinker hoping to make a left turn onto the freeway entrance ramp before the light changed. A few shoppers with umbrellas and arms full of bags shuffled through the early December rain. "Christmas traffic is my least favorite thing about the season." She murmured.

She caught a smug smile in the rear view window. "Well, aren't you glad that we went shopping ahead of time now?" Kara, who was sitting in the back seat folded her hands calmly over her now burgeoning belly. "I don't want to say I told you so…"

"I know, I know. You were right after all" Debbie grimaced and stepped on the brake to make a quick stop when an oncoming car cut her off, despite the fact that she had a green arrow. "Shhh…ugar plums." She bit off a swear as she thrust an arm out to hold her son-in-law into his seat as they lurched to a stop.

Behind her Frankie echoed her sentiment "Oh no Goldie Bear is down!"

"Sorry, Sorry." She honked as the offending driver, a young woman with a perky blond ponytail, held up a cell phone and shrugged.

Danny saved her from the tirade she wanted to unleash about drivers and cell phones. "It's been a long time since anyone has done that for me. Does something kick in when you have children that you automatically become a human seatbelt? And why is it that only women do that?"

In the back seat, Kara rolled her eyes as she struggled to recover Frankie's worn bear. "Go Nana!" Frankie kicked his feet against the back of her seat in delight. "See Daddy! Nana's not a bad driver."

Debbie accelerated onto the highway that would take them toward the airfield. "No kicking little man." She laughed a little nervously as Danny's cheeks stained a bright red. "Were you worried by my driving Danny?" She tried not to sound offended. She shouldn't be after all. At her age, she had been hearing all about it for the last 45 years. Normally, Kara would do the driving, but she was tired and Debbie felt like there were only so many things she could do to help out. And since Danny needed to be dropped off at the air field for his trip to Peru, she thought it might help to lend a hand. Plus she was worried that Kara could get a little teary eyed on the way home. Debbie had never seen her as emotionally labile as she was when pregnant.

"Frankie!" Kara turned as far as she could to give him a raised eyebrow. "What did I tell you about repeating the things Mom and Dad say?"

"I know. I know. Conversations are for the people who are there when they happen." He mumbled. Debbie couldn't help but smile to herself. It was something her late husband used to tell the kids all the time because gossiping was one of his worst pet peeves.

"Once the baby is born, I won't be so dependent on you to drive us around and you can have your freedom back mom." Kara spoke softly from the backseat.

Debbie reached back and patted Kara's knee. "You know I don't mind honey." Then she wagged her finger behind her. "But young lady, you are not to be born until your father returns, do you hear me? I am your grandmother and I am still the boss of this family." Both Kara and Danny giggled, while Frankie laughed uproariously at he idea of his grandmother talking to his unborn sister.

They merged into heavily backed up traffic. "I'm sorry if this makes you late Danny." She apologized, as if she could actually do anything about it. "I was hoping that we'd beat the rush from the warehouse district by coming around this way."

Danny sat up from where he had been twisted around, trying to recover the bear from the floor of the backseat. "It's fine. Best thing about running the mission, they can't leave without me. Besides, I scheduled plenty of time for saying goodbye and unexpected interruptions and all that." If she could have picked a man for her daughter, Danny was exactly the type. She had no doubt he could be a serious adversary when the time called for it. But with his family he was the most gentle man, and she loved him for it. She had to admit, she might tear up a little on the way home too. While her head fully understood why he had to take his team to South America this week, it also seemed like tempting fate to go abroad only three weeks before Kara's due date. Still, she knew her daughter and she knew she'd be fine. In fact, she seemed to be handling it better than Debbie was herself.

The thump of little feet against her seat brought her out of her reverie. "Turn it up Nana. This is our song!"

She clicked the volume button a little higher. "Christmas, Christmas time is here." Frankie began wailing from the backseat.

"Come on Nana. You can be Dave. I need to practice." He kept on singing. "Time for cheer…"

Danny laughed. "Sorry."

"Why am I Dave? Shouldn't Daddy be Dave?" She countered.

Frankie shook his head emphatically. "No! Daddy is Alvin because they are both aweeeee-some. Mommy is Simon because she's our nerd. I am Th'dore because Daddy says he's the cutest and he has the best solo."

His voice rose in his finest line. "Me, I want a hula hoop!"

Debbie hummed along for a minute. "Sorry Mom." Kara shrugged in the backseat. "Should have warned you this was on the playlist." She smiled in return because Debbie wouldn't trade this for a minute.

"You know I can't sing a note, just like your Mama." She told her grandson.

"That's OK Nana. I'm the one that's gotta practice….Please Christmas don't be late."

"What are you practicing for?" His daycare Christmas pageant wasn't for two more weeks and she was pretty sure she was sewing him a sheep costume, not a chipmunk.

"Boychoir Nana! Daddy says it's real cutthroat." He dragged a chubby finger across his neck to emphasize cutthroat before warbling into another verse.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you've gotten him so worked up about joining the choir. You better be planning to go with him because I cannot sing, as you well know."

"Don't worry." Danny chuckled. "You might be able to kicka…butt with the rest of the guys, but you still aren't eligible. And, it's for all ages so I thought we could do it together. Tryouts begin at age 5 so we're going to check it out once T-ball ends this summer. That way you can still have some quiet time with Swish a few nights a week."

"Mama, Goldie wants to know what a hula hoop is." Kara and Danny both burst out laughing.

"It's a plastic circle for playing with." Kara said. Now it was Debbie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Maybe you'll get one for Christmas. Nana could show you all sorts of tricks you can do with it." Debbie mentally added one more item to her Christmas list and wondered if she could still even move her hips that way.

"That doesn't sound like fun. Could you get me a dumptruck or a dinosaur or something fun instead?" Kids that age were so honest. She suddenly remembered the time Kara had embarrassed her in front of her mother-in-law by scorning a gift of make-up that any ordinary 13 year old girl would love.

"A frisbee is a plastic circle and it's lots of fun." Danny pointed out. At the word frisbee, Halsey stuck his head up over the backseat and whined.

"But I can play that with Halsey. Is a hula hoop something he could play with?"

Kara perked up. "A long time ago my father had a collie and he could do tricks with a hula hoop." Debbie remembered that dog. Butch had claimed it was going to help with the cows but mostly it just followed him around adoringly and made a pest of itself when he wasn't there.

"Well, Halsey is old, but he still likes to learn new things. Maybe you could help me teach him buddy."

Debbie put on the blinker for the air field. Part of her wanted to keep driving around all afternoon, listening to her family chatter, but Danny really did have to go. She'd only been here once before and she almost drove right through the checkpoint while she was looked around for signs where to go. Fortunately Danny called out "Stop at the booth!" with a great deal of alarm and she slammed on the brakes yet again.

He pulled a card out of his chest pocket and handed it over to the uniformed guard, who took it with a flustered "Good afternoon Sir." After scanning it the man nodded. "Sir your group is in hanger three, over there on the left. But we're code Charlie so I'll have to send an escort."

"That won't be necessary." Kara struggled to lean forward around her belly and hand up her ID. "I'll be with the group."

The man peered past Debbie through the window to Kara. "Ah, let me just scan that Mrs. Green and…" His eyes widened even further. "Yes Commander." He snapped a quick salute before handing back her ID. "Have a good trip Sir. Nice day Ma'am."

They pulled away and Danny pointed the direction toward the hanger. She found herself saying. "I'll never get used to the way people are supposed to treat people differently based on their rank." She'd never told her husband or her sons that, because they would have just brushed her off and told her she couldn't understand. But somehow Debbie knew that Kara and Danny would see her point.

"It can be awkward at times." Kara admitted. "But it also helps organize us when we need to work with people we don't know. The guy at the booth very efficiently figured out how to handle our group without needing to ask a lot of questions based on our ranks."

"I know some people get off on the idea that they have earned the respect it shows." Danny said. "But in my teams, we really have to work as a team. So I think of it as a reminder that I have people counting on me and a reminder that I better work my ass off for my people."

Debbie had no doubt that her son-in-law did indeed bust his ass for his team. When he was home he was constantly on the phone checking every detail, including checking on his people and how they were doing. As she pulled up in front of the building he indicated, she saw several of them smile and wave. She clicked into park, unsure of what to do. He own husband had a no kissing in front of the men policy so good byes were usually said at home. Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the ride Debbie. I promise to keep safe and come home in one piece."

She felt a little tear spring into the corner of her eyes. They all made that promise knowing full well it wasn't entirely in their control. "You do that." She assured him.

He slid out and opened the door for Kara behind him before going around to stick his head in on Frankie's side. "You gonna practice real hard buddy?" He stroked an hand down Frankie's arm.

"I will Daddy. I'll be belting it like…What's that other Frankie guy's name again?"

"Frankie Valens?"

"Yeah. Ooohhhh myyyyyyy looooovvveee. Myyyyy daaaarrlin'…" Frankie began to sing again.

"You practice every day, and I will too. You and Goldie Be good for Mama and Nana ok? I'll be back before you know it."

"We will." Danny kissed him on his forehead and then ducked back out of the car.

Kara had already opened the back for Halsey to jump out. "You sure you're ok with me taking him?" was all Debbie heard before he shut the hatch. That argument between them was old news, but no matter how many times Kara assured him that she would rather have Halsey protecting Danny, and that they had Vince to look out for them in case of trouble, it still reminded her of how strong her daughter was. She had weathered the Red Flu, the Immunes, and Alison Shaw, and she would handle this now. Debbie was thankful that she would never have to worry that Kara would hide her fears in a bottle. Somehow, despite all the ways Debbie had run away, she'd managed to raise a daughter who looked problems straight in the eye. Debbie watched as Kara waddled toward the open door of the hanger. She remembered those days when she would try to eek every last second out before having to really say goodbye.

"Nana, will Santa come even if Daddy is away?" Her little man saved her from her maudlin thoughts.

"Oh yes. He comes to everyone, no matter where they are." Cold was beginning to soak into the car now so she started the engine back up. Kara hadn't said how long she'd be inside. Frankie danced his bear along his knees, humming a bit of Jingle Bells. A few other cars pulled up and various personnel in uniforms got out to say their goodbyes. The groups of two or three young men and women were boisterous and joyful, like they were headed for a vacation, while the men or women who said goodbye to a partner or family clamped their jaws and strode purposefully, without a minute to spare.

After a few minutes Frankie stopped abruptly to ask, "Even in Peru?"

"Yes of course. Why? Are you worried that your dad might not be home in time?"

"Nope." He spoke with the absolute certainty that only a three year old can have. "But I think Halsey needs to be home before Santa brings him his present." Kara came back out of the hanger and walked, as briskly as one can when they are toting 20 pounds of extra water, back to the car.

She felt her brow line pinch in confusion. She'd been over the list with Kara two or three times, and the letter to Santa, and the note from the Santa at the mall, and she couldn't remember any presents for Halsey. Then she remembered that last year Danny had given Halsey the bone after they had devoured the Christmas roast. "Oh, Halsey's present can go in the freezer if he's not here, but I'm not worried, he'll be here."

"Oh Nana!" Frankie waved his bear at her as if trying to get the attention of the village idiot. Kara opened the passenger door and carefully folded herself into the seat Danny had occupied only a few minutes earlier. "Not the bone! The puppy!"

Kara gave Debbie an arched brow. "What puppy?"

Frankie burst out in giggles. "Well, when you asked Daddy what he wanted for Christmas, he said a healthy baby." Debbie smiled to herself. Kara had gone on a mini-rant the other day because Danny wouldn't tell her what to buy him for Christmas. "Well Halsey says he wants a healthy puppy for Christmas. Not a whole litter, just one."

Kara laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, that's what he wants for Christmas? I don't know…A puppy is a big responsibility. Does Halsey really feel up to that?"

"Oh course Mama. Halsey is a very good doggie."

"Did you give him this idea?" Kara whispered to Debbie as he launched into a long winded explanation of why they should get a puppy now.

"Nope! Not me. I'm staying out of this one." But, as they drove the rest of the way home, she said a quiet prayer of thanks for the brief distraction which kept both Kara and Frankie from lingering on their loneliness the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Holidays everyone!

**Sleigh Ride, The Ronettes**

"I can't believe she still hasn't been born yet!" Kara waddled out to the car after a great ultrasound appointment. "I am happy that she waited until after you got back from deepest darkest Peru, but I thought for sure it would happen before the actual due date! Plus, I didn't even buy a dress for the party tonight because I thought for sure I wouldn't be going! I am half tempted just to wrap myself in a tablecloth and go with that since I resemble a cow anyways." She was slightly out of breath from the activity, but she'd be damned if she'd let Danny know that so she tried to match his strides anyway.

Danny grinned at her. "Whatever you wear will be fine. And you don't look like a farm animal. You look like a beautiful fertility goddess." Kara resisted the urge to growl at him. He couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to have your body taken over and changed so dramatically. "The midwife has been saying that just because Frankie was so early doesn't mean this one will be too. I guess the good news is that she says we're past the point where we'd try to stop it. I don't think I realized how worried I'd been about that until she said we were clear of the danger period. We could meet Swish any day now!" She appreciated that he was trying to cheer her up but for the next little bit she wanted to wallow in her negativity. Just for a while and then she'd suck it up and be all Christmas cheer for the Presidents' party. "Only two weeks left until the due date."

Kara plunked herself into the passenger seat with an oumph. "But it could be a whole month before they'll actually declare her late and evict her! Have you seen my ankles? I can hardly fit in my shoes and while I no longer have to wear a uniform every day, I cannot get away with wearing flip flops to work for a month." She huffed a strand of hair from over her eyes. Although she laughed at her mother every time she teased her that raising her arms over her head was going to make the cord go around the baby's neck, she also got a twinge of worry every time she lifted her hand over shoulder height. The hormones must be ruining her brain cells. "Tomorrow is Christmas and that's sacred, but after that, I am going to start trying to motivate this baby by any means necessary."

Four hours later they arrived at the White House for President Oliver's Christmas Eve dinner. The columns around the brick portico were wrapped in garland and lights giving the frosty air a sparkling quality. The guards easily recognized Kara with a curt Ma'am and swept open the doors. After handing over their coats in the entryway, Kara took a second to adjust the epaulets on Danny's formal dinner uniform. "You know I hate these things." He murmured but Kara caught the sparkle in his eye.

"I know you'll be the center of attention in no time." She turned his collar tack so it was perfectly angled. "And if you get stuck for conversation, Garth will be here somewhere and you can talk explosives and ammo and whatever it is you talk about." He might say he hated these things, but she knew he'd love it. She on the other hand, felt like a beach ball in a hula skirt. Her mother had surprised her with a dress this afternoon and while the dusty blue dress had the kind of simple elegance she liked, she wasn't sure she was ready to face the world with a sequined top and a belly that stretched for miles.

As the paused for pictures near the entry, Danny leaned over and whispered into her neck as he kissed her. "You look amazing." At her frown he added "and your mother was right, the corsage does detract from those amazing boobs."

She mock shoved him away. "Danny! Those aren't for you anymore." But she laughed too because it really did help her ego feel better about her appearance when he said things like that.

The photographer giggled as she checked the image on her camera's screen. "Looks like true love to me! How long have you two been together."

"Five years tomorrow." Danny informed her. He pulled Kara a little tighter against him. "And I'm more crazy about her every day."

"Well, more crazy anyway!" A familiar voice cut in.

"Sasha!" Kara extracted herself from Danny's arms to pull the dark haired woman in for a hug. "If I had known you were coming tonight I would have brought a present to thank you for helping keep that mission in Peru short."

"Well, I'm really just passing through. I came in on a transport from from San Diego this afternoon and the day after tomorrow I'm catching another one on to Norfolk."

"This is a wonderful surprise!" Kara stood back and took in the elegant burnished silver dress and deep red shawl shimmering on her slim form. She tamped down her jealousy by announcing, "And I am totally in love with your dress!" She eyed Sasha's trim ankles encased in sinfully tall heels with a hint of glitter under the soles. "Oh and those shoes! When I get my feet back I just have to borrow those."

She released Sasha so that Danny could give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I should say thanks too. We did good, I think, helping the Peruvian Army evacuate those people. But you certainly look and smell better than when we're working." He teased.

"Who says I'm not working tonight?" She lowered her voice conspiratorially but ended with a giggle. "I see someone I need to talk with while I'm here but I'll catch up with you two later." She raised the umbrella and hibiscus bedecked drink she was toting. "But you have to get one of these pineapple cream drinks. They are to die for, so good I don't even miss the alcohol."

Another couple came in behind them, prompting Kara to lead Danny toward the wide double doors where the ring of a steel drum spilled out of the ballroom. A dance floor was set up at the front of the room and a band was playing Christmas tunes with a reggae beat, in keeping with this year's Island Christmas theme. Before Kara had even tugged him into the receiving line, she had already seen several people they knew dancing or conversing with fruity cocktails in their hands.

President Oliver greeted them both warmly. "Ah the Green's! So glad you could both make it." He clasped Kara in a warm hug, which she returned. Ever since their experience fleeing from and then fighting Allison Shaw, they had dispensed with formal protocol. "Danny, I'm once again thankful for your service and that you made it home safely. Please know that I am always conscious of the personal cost that the military life takes." Howard Oliver clasped Danny's hand.

"Thank you Sir. Sometimes, like this year, we get lucky and we get to spend the holidays with our families. Other times, we make the glad sacrifice so that others don't have to." Kara smiled, proud of his response. Over the past several years she'd noticed more and more of Tom's skill in saying the right thing at the right time wearing off on Danny. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the same guy who once shouted at her to stay away from him after declaring his love.

"You sure we can't convince him to enter politics?" Oliver joked. "With his background, I am sure we could get him a seat in the Senate."

Kara laughed. Oliver had begged her to take a cabinet position several times now, but she liked her current role too much. Now every time he saw Danny he tried to rope him into the political side of service. "Nope. Some sacrifices are too much." Danny said it with a smile, but she knew Oliver understood the seriousness of his reply.

"Well my door is always open Danny. Especially if you want to play for our team instead of his." He inclined his head to indicate where an older looking version of Danny was was holding court with several prominent senators, a few tables away. "Merry Christmas to you both and enjoy the party. Oh and enjoy your anniversary tomorrow."

They drifted into the midst of laughter, music, and conversation. "Want to dance, before the food arrives or should we make the rounds, say our hellos?"

"We better dance now. Once I sit, I'll probably stay sitting for the rest of the night." She would like nothing more than to dance the night away in Danny's arms, but she knew she wasn't up for it. Tomorrow was a big day and she didn't want to be totally wiped out.

They danced for a few songs and then everyone was called to their tables for dinner. Although Kara suspected the fare was a little less ornate and the crowd a little smaller than the pre-Red Flu White House, it was still a wonderful meal of jerk chicken, spiced squash, rice, and beans. Besides that, there were a good number of friends and colleagues in attendance to make the dinner conversation truly wonderful.

There was an excited titter as The President took the dance floor with a stately woman in a stunning maroon dress. A lifelong bachelor, Oliver had argued through his entire re-election that he didn't need a first lady to do his job effectively. Andrea leaned over from the table behind Kara's "Do you know who she is?" She asked softly. Kara shook her head.

To her left, Alicia piped up. "She's a jazz singer. Actually, she's an old flame. They dated about 20 years ago."

"How do you know this stuff when even I am in the dark?" Sasha challenged from the other side of the table. "I've been wondering where she came from all night."

"I was at the tailors having my new uniform fitted when she came in and I overheard the whole story. Apparently they reconnected over the summer when he took that vacation in Traverse City. She considers him the one that got away."

Kara remembered something she'd meant to give Alicia to celebrate her promotion. "Oh, the tailor's reminds me…God hormones are ruining my brain…I have something for you." She rummaged around, wondering how anything could get lost in the tiny sequined bag her mother had insisted she carry. Finding her quarry she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I saw Ray when I was in Norfolk with Chandler last week and he asked me to give this to you."

Alicia's brows furrowed as she took the paper. "Diez gave you something for me?"

Kara grinned. "I know what it is and you will love it."

Alicia unfolded the paper and burst out laughing. She turned the paper around to show the people at their table. It was a sketch of a superhero woman crushing a sub under one foot and hooking a destroyer with a mighty fishing pole. She had on a typical superhero outfit except it was styled to be a Lt. Commander's uniform. "He says that he can get it made in a vinyl decal so you can put it on your door, now that you'll be moving up to a private bunk, or he knows a guy that can tattoo you, next time you're on shore in Norfolk."

Sasha leaned over Alicia's shoulder and Kara noted with a twinge of jealousy that she was as comfortable in her shimmering ball gown as she was in her field gear. "I got to admit, that kid's got talent. You should see the things he sends Kat! I swear, Cameron needs to crack down on his crew because they have way too much free time! You're going to whip them into shape when you get on board, aren't you?"

Alicia bit back a smile that made Kara remember when she'd first met her. The first time Alicia had walked onto the bridge, heads had turned at the stunning young woman with the piercing gaze. Kara remembered Slattery lamenting that she was so quiet that she'd be lost in the hustle and bustle. But the reverse had happened. When she spoke people listened, and she quickly became an indispensable part of the crew.

"Yeah, I think he and I will make a better command team than he did with Mejia. I'm looking forward to working with him again. And, we have something for you too Kara." Alicia pulled Christmas card from her pocket and slid it across the table to Kara. "Andrea said she bet you were impatient to meet the baby by now, so we came up with a way to help."

Kara stuck her finger under the flap of the red envelope and tugged it open. She slipped out a beautiful handmade Christmas card featuring a snowy pear tree, almost losing the small piece of paper that fluttered to the table as she opened it. She recognized the art as more of Ray's creation so after skimming the poem inside, she was surprised to see that it was signed "The Stork" in Alicia's handwriting.

She leaned back to tap Andrea on the shoulder but found the woman had turned her chair around to join Kara's table while she'd been opening the card. "Is Ray's newest side business selling Christmas cards?"

Several people at the table laughed heartily, knowing that Ray was always looking for odd jobs to help his family. "No, I commissioned this one especially for you. But I hear he's been moonlighting at a place that does custom auto painting."

"Yeah, I've been giving Kat shit about it ever since she turned up at the office with purple flames on her ancient minivan. That's no way to keep a low profile." Sasha chimed in. She handed Kara the little paper that had fallen out. It simply read "Eat some pineapple today. Merry Christmas #1, Love Sasha."

She met Sasha's eyes with confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"What does it say?" Alicia prompted. When Kara read it out loud to the table, a few of the women smiled and nodded, conspiratorially.

Riley Simpson-Slattery giggled into her husband's shoulder. "What's so funny?" Kara demanded.

"Wait until you get to Number 10…much more fun!"

"You mean there are more? Is it like a puzzle?"

Alicia picked up the glittering card again. "Read the card one more time."

Kara skimmed the poem in the card. "On the first day of Christmas…yes, yes, I know the song."

"No, no. Read it closely. It goes like this." Alicia urged. "On the first day of Christmas my true friends gave to me, a pineapple and a ba-by." People around them turned and stared as Alicia sang the line in her dulcet voice.

Kara felt her cheeks heat at the attention their table was drawing. Especially since she felt like she was missing something critical. "That's not how it goes. And what does a pineapple have to do with a baby?"

Sasha sighed. "I told you guys it was too cryptic. Secret codes have to mean something to the receiver so that they can be interpreted. Trust me."

Riley couldn't sit still any longer. "Old-lady-spymaster is right so I'll just tell you. It's an old wives tale, for inducing labor. We thought you might like some tips, you know, to move things along."

Kara laughed. "You guys! Eating pineapple can't possibly do anything to make labor start!" She folded the card up and placed it neatly back in the envelope. "But I appreciate the gesture, really. And now I know why Sasha tried to buy me that mocktail earlier!"

Sasha fake shot her with her thumb and forefinger. "Ah, but I have three journal articles from PubMed that say otherwise. Pineapple is apparently magical."

Kara's brows shot up. "And how did you even find out about it. Do you and Tom have a secret you're not sharing?"

Sasha's smile held a little secret, but as usual, she kept her cards to herself. "When I was laid up at Walter Reed with that torn muscle they had me drink pineapple juice every day. Turns out it stimulates natural progestglandins which are good for loosening muscles."

There were many ways that Kara didn't understand Sasha, but one way they did connect was in their love of facts and evidence. If Sasha said it was true, she trusted her. "Wow! I would have never guessed but then again, I have been avoiding peppermint oil for weeks for the very same reason so I guess it is reasonable. So what are the other eleven old wives tales? I am seriously getting impatient to evict this rabble rouser. Right now it feels like she's wedged a foot up under my ribs and no amount of poking will get her to move it."

"Be nice to your mama!" Alicia scolded her belly. "You should try some of the tips then. But you'll have to wait. There will be one a day until the baby comes, or through the 12 days of Christmas. Whichever happens first."

Kara looked around that table at the people gathered there. She knew some of them, but a few were strangers, just assigned table seating by the White house social secretary. "You arranged this?" She asked Alicia. "And you roped all these people into it?"

"Well, Andrea had a part too. She came up with the idea of making a list for you and I put them into the song format. Not everyone here is in on it, but we managed to drum up twelve old friends who wanted to wish you and Danny some Christmas cheer."

Tears threatened. Nearly ten years ago she'd accepted her commission not knowing what to expect. She certainly hadn't expected this kind of friendship and support. Kara leaned over and hugged Alicia. "Thank you. You always know exactly how to lift people up when they need it."

The waiters were beginning to whisk between tables, clearing away remaining dinner plates and bringing around the dessert and coffee carts.

Sasha clapped her hands. "Don't get too girly about it over there. There is a competition on the line. And I fully expect to win."

"Competition?"

Danny and Garth looked up from where they had been discussing explosives placement for something they'd worked on a few weeks before. "Did you say competition? Can I get in on it?" Danny looked hopefully at Sasha.

"Yeah, I've already got four. If it's baby related I could probably win. Maybe even beat out my wife." Garth said.

Riley snorted. "You may have four children but I've actually made those four children so don't get any crazy ideas."

Garth just shrugged and patted her hand where it lay beside his at the edge of the table. "You're probably right. What's the prize?"

Sasha accepted two cream filled pastries from the tray as she rolled her eyes at the men. "No you cannot join our competition. It's for breeders only. Well, except Danny, you do have a role to play but you don't qualify for the prize."

She passed one of the desserts toward Kara. "Try it. I had Bacon put it on the menu especially for you."

Alicia narrowed her eyes on Sasha. "That's cheating Cooper." But she handed the plate around to Kara anyways.

"Ok, so tell me what's the game? Guess the date or time or something? Is there a cash prize or some kind of bragging rights? Because no offense Simpson- Slattery, but I mopped up the floor guessing your youngest's birthday." She bit into the creamy puff pastry and was delighted when the fresh taste of pineapple and strawberries burst in her mouth. "Oh Sasha, you are a deviant foe!" She closed her eyes and licked her spoon. She might pay for it later, but Bacon had outdone himself on this dessert.

"Well, whom ever's tip works, wins the prize." Alicia informed her.

"Sorry everyone. I want it to be this one. It is so delicious. Maybe I could just try this tip over and over until it does the trick." She took another bite and let the luscious creamy pineapple flavor roll around her mouth.

"You know that you're going to regret that later, right?" Danny tried to sneak his spoon onto her plate but she slid it away.

"Listen Choir Boy, if you know what's good for you, you'll order the same dessert yourself and give it to me."

Danny sighed indulgently and raised a hand to flag a passing waiter. "How about we take it to go?"

Intrigued, Kara leaned in "Don't you think it's too early to leave?"

Under the table, Danny slid a hand from her thigh to her knee and back again. "Nah, I think we can be excused. You need your rest, don't you? Besides, I have a combination Christmas-Anniversary present for you at home."

They made their excuses and escaped into the frosty night. Kara's breath puffed in clouds of steam as they hurried to the car. Well, Danny hurried, She waddled as best she could between the closely parked rows, struggling not to get the midwinter grime on her only maternity coat. "This must be some present to be a combined Christmas-Anniversary present." She knew Danny could keep a secret as well as anyone else, but she still hoped he might reveal a clue.

Danny flashed her the cheeky grin she'd always loved. "Well, it was more that I had something I wanted to get you, and it happened to be the correct category for a 5th anniversary as well." He shrugged and put the keys in the ignition. "It seemed destined."

Kara was puzzled. "The correct category? What categories are there for anniversary presents?" She'd made him a digital album from their first five years and loaded it on his phone so he could see it anywhere. Now she was wondering if he'd been expecting something more elaborate.

"You know, like silver for the 25th and gold for the 50th kind of thing. Well it's wood for the 5th so.."

"Wood?" The only wooden thing she could think of that she wanted was a garden shed But he couldn't possibly have gotten her that. Then again, a wood item could big enough to cover both Christmas and their anniversary. "You're giving me wood for our anniversary?"

As her ears registered what she'd just accidentally said out loud, Danny gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Ha ha, yeah, I'll give you that too if you ask me nicely. But no, it's a wooden object, something priceless, but not expensive."

Kara spent the rest of the ride home trying to guess what it could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so it might be a little predictable to use a Wham! song the day after George Michael's death was reported but I was already on my list of 80's Christmas songs that had to be titles in this fic so it's clearly destiny, not cliche. Plus, if you've read Hard Habit to Break you know that Danny can do a mean George Michael impression.

**Last Christmas, Wham!**

It was long after midnight when Debbie was awoken by the sound of car tires crunching the gravel of the parking area behind the house. After putting Frankie to bed, she and Vince had hauled Christmas presents under the big tree in the front parlor and she was beat. Frankie was so wound up that she'd had to jog up the stairs to his room several times to calm him. She was glad Vince had been home to help with the large items. Sometime around 10 he'd taken off to meet an old friend at the local bar and she had come downstairs to find a pot of tea and a note in the kitchen telling hr he'd finished. Playing Santa every year had become a tradition for her and Vince, with each trying to pick the perfect present for Frankie. She had practically collapsed into bed when she was done. After preparing for tomorrow's big day her feet ached and her bones were tired so she'd gotten in bed straight away. But as she listened to the young couple stumbling onto the back porch giggling and hushing each other to be quiet, she smiled indulgently. She didn't mind being woken up at all. Oh to be young and so in love again.

She used the first floor master whenever she visited and one of her windows opened onto the back porch so she clearly heard the party fridge door open and Danny say something like "If the pineapple works well, you can have that for dessert after all is said and done tomorrow." Ha, pineapple was good, but her tip was going to be the one that won the 12 labor inducing tips of Christmas. It had worked for all three of her children after all.

"Hey? Where are you going?" She heard Danny over the sound of the back door locks. When she heard Kara's mumbled reply from right outside her bedroom door, she realized that Kara must have slipped off the short heels Debbie had bought her specifically for the party. When she'd tried to protest that glittering silver kitten heels were completely impractical, as Debbie had known she would, she'd had lied to her lovely, but a bit less interested in girly stuff than Debbie would have hoped, daughter, and said they didn't cost anything because she was borrowing them from Sylvia, the assistant manager down at the senior center where she filled in part time on her winter vacation to Saint Louis.

"I'm going to get your present. I can't let you give me one without giving you one." Debbie sat up and reached for her robe. She did not want to miss the moment that Kara realized what the present from Danny was.

"Wait for me!" He was trying to be quiet but she could hear the alarm in his voice all the same. She had missed so many of her kids' important events either to booze or circumstance that she would give up almost anything to be there now. She skipped her slippers, her pulse increasing, as she scurried through her dark bedroom toward the hall.

She stepped into the dark front hall just as Kara waddled through the kitchen door. "Jesus!" Kara stopped short, one hand going to her sternum and the other grabbing the door frame beside her. "Mom! You look like a ghost in that silly flannel nightgown!"

They all liked to tease her about her old fashioned nightgowns but she didn't mind. She'd worn this style ever since her grandmother taught her to sew back in 1965 and some habits were hard to change. Besides, she was an old grandmother now and if that didn't give her the right to peculiar habits, nothing would. Just wait until tomorrow when Kara opened the tiny sleep sack she'd made for the baby out of some of her scrap flannel. "Well in this case call me the ghost of Christmas Presents." Debbie joined them in the hall. "Frankie and I watched Rudolf upstairs while Vince came down here and arranged all the gifts under the tree."

"Sorry, we thought for sure you would already be asleep." Danny apologized softly. "Did he put up a fight about bedtime?"

"Oh he was no problem." She rolled her eyes. She might have spent years as an alcoholic, but she had raised three kids practically by herself. An excited boy the night before Christmas was to be expected. And she'd enjoyed the magic of his anticipation. "Considering the fact that you two managed to keep your relationship a secret on a crowded destroyer for three months, I would expect you to be better at sneaking in late at night." Debbie shook her head. "But, I wasn't really asleep. I was trying to stay awake so I could see your face when Danny shows you his gift." Debbie hoped Kara loved it as much as she had loved the idea. Danny had begun the project a few months ago, but with the trip to Peru, Admiral Green and Vince had ended up pitching in as well. She had even played a part.

She flipped her phone open and turned on the camera flash as they reached the double glass doors into the parlor. "Do you want me to go in and turn on the lights so you can have a dramatic reveal?" She asked Danny. They hadn't discussed a plan beyond having Vince move the gift into the room while they were at the party. She had taken it on herself to buy a large glittering bow and placed it on top.

"Sure." His voice sounded rough and she wondered if he was as nervous as she was that Kara wouldn't like it, or worse, be saddened because of the connection to her long dead father. Debbie suddenly had a flash of her husband in his younger days, when he sported a mustache that could have done Burt Reynolds proud, standing in their dining room, proudly showing off the one and only piece of furniture he'd ever liked in the entire house. If Kara didn't love it, she'd be amazed.

"Really guys, I don't need all this drama." Kara protested as Debbie grasped the cut crystal knob and slipped through the doors. The Christmas tree was set in a large bay window opposite the doors. The timer had shut the lights off for the night, leaving the room a treacherous maze of gifts and furniture. Still, the little bit of light from the streetlights outside was enough for her to avoid the small bicycle half hidden behind the tree and find the cord. After flipping the switch, she took a final sweep of the room to be sure Vince had finished the way they had discussed, in hushed tones using spelled words, while Frankie had sat across from them in the kitchen eating mac and cheese earlier that evening.

The 14 foot tree was much larger than any they had been able to fit in the farmhouse back in Kansas, but it looked just right for the large spaces and high ceilings of this old Victorian. The second year in St. Louis had been the first time she was able to spend Christmas here, and she had brought many keepsakes from home with her, like the tree skirt Kara had sewn in Home Ec class and the bubble lamps her husband had loved. Over the past few years, Danny and Kara had slowly acquired more ornaments, but there was still plenty of room for many more years of memories. Satisfied, she called them in. "It's ready."

Danny opened the double doors wide, and then reached back to clasp Kara's hand and draw her in. "Oh Mom!" Her daughter grinned from ear to ear. "It looks magical like this." She pointed out the bike under the tree. I can't wait to see him open it tomorrow!" Debbie let herself be pulled into a hug. She often missed the little girl Kara had been before Debbie lost so many years to depression and booze. But that little girl had always given cursory hugs and then run off for the next adventure with her father and brothers. But ever since they had reunited in that bowling alley, Kara sank into her like she had as a baby, completely trusting. And that was a wonderful gift in and of itself.

She rubbed Kara's back, which must be aching after such a long day. "It makes me so happy to be able to help you and Danny honey." She whispered back.

She knew the moment Kara saw her gift over her shoulder. She pulled back, eyes wide in the dim light of the Christmas tree. "Is that Dad's gun cabinet?" Her voice rose in disbelief and her questioning gaze shot between Debbie and Danny.

Her son-in-law cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, that's your present." He dug in his pocket for the keys, producing a jingling ring with two ancient metal keys. Tiny paper tags fluttered on worn strings. Kara's hand was shaking as she reached out to accept them and Debbie's heart jumped into her throat once again. What if this was too upsetting?

Kara turned the tags right side up in her palm to read the labels, written long ago in Butch's neat block lettering. "It's amazing." Kara stepped to the corner where the cabinet now resided, the diamond shaped crystals in the leaded doors reflecting the twinkling lights across the room. She ran a hand reverently over the smooth grain of the rock maple top. "How? How did you do this? And how did you even get it here? I thought it had been smashed by looters?"

She bent and selected a key, inserting it into the metal lined keyhole on the door. The lock mechanism clicked loudly. "It didn't do that before." She stated, as she pulled the doors open.

Danny knelt beside her and ran his hand over the cabinet front. "Well, it is mostly the same cabinet. Vince and I rebuilt it, a little stronger than before. This one should be able to hold off looters." He opened the door and showed her the new features. "It's more like a gun safe now. We lined it with a steel box and the glass is actually reinforced Lexan."

Debbie saw Kara eye the new lock mechanism, finger the green felt covering the steel on the sides, and nod. "This will be so much safer with the kids around too."

Danny stood again, his stance relaxed now that Kara seemed to approve. Debbie knew how much work he had put into this, first helping Vince figure out how to cut the existing wood into reusable pieces and then sanding and finishing the rebuilt cabinet after she'd driven it from Rose Hill to St. Louis. "That was my idea. I know we try to keep everything as secure as possible, but this way you can display some of the pieces we don't have transporter cases for. He reached under the couch and pulled out an old Marlin 336. "I've been told you might eventually want to teach Frankie to shoot with this one."

Kara's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! I had assumed this was long gone!" She accepted the gun from Danny and sat on the couch, placing it across her knees. She ran a hand over the diamond grip on the stock. Debbie remembered the day, over 20 years ago, that Butch had gifted Kara with the rifle. Kara was fingering the nick that marred the wood grain from the time she had dropped it out of a tree stand when she was eleven, and subsequently been banned from hunting with her brothers for another year. "I can't believe you found this! Where was it?"

"It was the most amazing thing. Remember how Willy wanted a summer job this summer but Vince convinced him to come work at the farm instead, which got the girls convinced they should have jobs too? Then of course he had to come up with tasks for them all so he ended up having them tear out that rotting floor in the barn office. The boy found it in a crate under the floor. Did you know that was there?" Debbie hadn't been surprised. She'd already found money, a few other guns, and a journal that her late husband had hidden in various places around the old farm.

Kara closed her eyes, but Debbie didn't miss the tears in the corners. "Yeah, I knew the hiding spot was there. That's where Dad used to have us hide our Christmas presents for you. But I wasn't the one to put this in there. Eric must have done it." She handed the gun back to Danny and held out her other arm for help standing again. "It's a wonderful present you guys. Something that is both sentimental and practical." After he put it in the case she carefully locked the doors. "It feel like a little piece of home has moved from Kansas to here." She held up the keys. "I guess we need a good hiding place for these."

Debbie grinned. She hadn't been much help in the rebuilding of the cabinet or even the cleaning of the gun, but she had completed one important task. "Well, where would your father have put them?" She pointed toward the dinning room. Kara waddled into the next room, followed closely by Danny, a confused slant to his brows. She hadn't told him this part. She heard the slightly crooked door of the built-ins being jimmied open and a muttered "Hold this" which she imagined was Kara taking down the turkey platter on the top shelf. Debbie knew when she'd spotted it by the belly laugh echoing off the high ceiling.

"I can't believe you brought it too!" Debbie came to lean in the doorway and nodded. Kara was holding an old cylindrical teapot. The spout had been broken off long ago and there was a large crack marring the yellow flowers on the side. But she lifted the porcelain lid and dropped the keys in all the same. "No one would ever think this was some thing so valuable." She grinned.

Debbie agreed. "Some traditions are worth keeping."

"You keep the keys in an old teapot?" Danny asked Kara.

"Yep, and based on the fact that we still have them but the looters at the farm smashed the cabinet pretty good to get the guns, I'd say it's a pretty good system." She patted his arm. "Like mom said, some traditions are worth keeping."

Danny kissed his wife's cheek. "So you like it then? Because if you want a new safe from the store Vince thinks he can set up one of the built in kinds in the.."

Kara turned in his arms and held his face steady to look into his eyes. "I love it. It looks like it was always meant to be in our home." They began to kiss and Debbie tiptoed back to her room to let them celebrate the arrival of Christmas alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderful Christmastime, Paul McCartney**

"We're off to the planetarium." Debbie waggled her brows conspiratorially as she shooed Frankie toward the garage door. "Have a great night you two. Say good night to Mommy and Daddy!" She prompted her grandson.

He broke her grip and ran over for one last hug and kiss. "Are you sure you can't come Daddy?" Frankie threw his body into his, wrapping his little arms around his neck in a death grip and pressing their cheeks together. "Nana says it's going to be awesome! I want you to be there."

"Sorry buddy. Our mystery Santa only sent two tickets in that card and Nana really wants to go with you. Did you pack your new camera?" He could already see the bright orange and blue Fisher Price camera tucked in the side pocket of his backpack but it was the best bribe he had to work with.

"Yes." Frankie mumbled into his neck. "ButIdon'tthinkIcantake picturesinsidetheplanetariumandyou'llneverknowhowawesomeitisand…"

He could feel the small boy's body quiver with tension as he worked himself up and decided he'd better intervene right then and there. "Hey, don't worry. You and Nana have an important job as the forward reconnaissance team. You guys can check it out this year, find out if it's any good. If you like it, next year we can get more tickets."

Frankie leaned back, and yep, those were tears at the corners of his eyes. "What's rec..recon…recona-science?" But there was a hopeful lilt to his voice now.

"It's something like what Daddy does when he goes on his work trips." Good, Kara had caught on too. She was the weak link here for sure, the one most likely to cave and end up sending Danny with Frankie instead of Debbie. "It's what you have to do before you launch an attack on an enemy. Only the bravest soldiers can do that kind of work."

Frankie looked to him with wide eyes. "So I could be a badass good guy like you Daddy?" It was on the tip of his tongue to correct his language but then he saw Kara biting back a smile. Was that what she told the kid about him?

"Yeah buddy, something like that. This is an important mission, do you think you can be brave and do it?" Please say yes, he thought fervently.

Frankie's eyes shot from him to Debbie. "Did you hear that Nana? We are on a mission. We need to get going, pronto."

The rush or Kara's relieved breath was music to his ears. He was glad to hear she was looking forward to this as much as he was. After nine long months of whisking around as if she didn't even notice the growing baby, she'd finally slowed down in the last couple of weeks. He could see that she was a little more tired and he'd been reluctant to detract from her sleep at night. But that didn't mean he wasn't interested. No indeed. For instance, right now she was bent over, kissing Frankie goodbye for the 6th time…and for the 6th time he was admiring the way her yoga pants molded to her hips.

When she'd turned beet red and then quickly excused herself to go upstairs after dinner last night, he'd wondered what card #12 could possibly say that was worse than tip #10, caster oil. But then he got upstairs and found the card on his pillow and saw that she'd added. "This is my favorite tip so far." And he'd been relieved, because it was his favorite too.

They stood in the doorway and waved as Debbie backed the car out into the driveway. Kara leaned into his side, a little heavier than before but she was still exactly perfect to fit under his arm. As they shut the door and turned back toward the back stairs he asked "So, you told him I'm a badass good guy?"

She pinched his side. "Don't let it go to your head." She stepped up one step and turned. This had possibilities. One more step and he'd be eye level with his favorite pregnancy bonus. But she didn't take the next step, just rested her arms over his shoulders and kissed him lightly. The swell of the baby required her to bend forward slightly so he was still a little taller. Already his pulse was thrumming with excitement. It was only 4 PM but he had a plan in mind. A little fun now, a light dinner in bed, maybe cuddle up and watch a movie, then they could have a little more fun later.

"Wanna go upstairs and make this a not so silent night?" He grinned, expecting to see her do that cute thing where her nose scrunched when she laughed.

"Ahhh nice try. But, Christmas was over a week ago." She patted his shoulder without so much as a chuckle. "I was thinking of taking an uninterrupted bath.

Hum, Kara usually loved his corny jokes. He wondered what was going on in her head. After five years, he knew she was usually three or four steps ahead of him when it came to the heavy stuff. He ran a hand over her luscious backside and pulled her closer against him so she could fully comprehend what he had in mind. "I could help you with that. It's about time I washed the old candy cane." God, he couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth. It sounded like something Miller would say if he made a third rate porno. But it did get her to toss her head back and laugh full on. The bast part was, as she relaxed and turned from the stiff, resistant mannequin of a few moments ago into his lovely pliant wife, she leaned back against his hands which brought their bodies in better alignment, and the heat of her pressed into him, just where he wanted her.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with using lines like that on me." But even as she said it he felt her hands curl into the shoulders of his shirt and he knew before she moved that she was going to tug him closer for a thorough kiss. The points of her breasts burned through his shirt and the skin he skimmed under the back of her shirt felt heated. She broke off with a hoarse "I better get to that bath or else we'll end up in bed before the evening news like a couple of old retirees."

"I was thinking more like a couple wildly in love with each other and making the most of their time while they've got it."

Kara bussed his lips a final time and then stepped up a few treads. "I like your thinking, but I really do need to wash up. Give me 20 minutes."

Danny did the only thing he really could do. He turned her around by her shoulders, gave her a gentle spank, and advised "Then you better hurry because I'm already of half a mind to join you."

Kara's laugh was light and joyful. It was nice to see her in such a good mood. Ever since their last doctor's visit, three days ago, she'd been a little tense. He had run the appointment over in his mind several times but he couldn't figure out what the problem was. "You want to join me?"

He almost didn't believe his ears. "Heck yeah. I'll wash every inch of you." She turned around at the top step and studied him. This was one of those times that he wished he could hear her thoughts because her face was an odd mix of an impish smile and a furrowed brow. "You like the idea, but something's holding you back." He advanced a few steps as he said it and she backed a few steps toward their room.

"Uh, well, I.."

Now was his chance. "Come on, I'll keep you warm."

"Yeah, but we'll be naked." She disappeared around the corner.

What? "I've seen you naked a million times! Those are some of my favorite memories." He jogged up the stairs and into their room. The room was dark in the dim light of the late January afternoon but he could see streaks of blazing red and orange above the black silhouette of the trees outside their windows. Beyond their back fence the bluff dropped off down to the floodplain so they never had to worry about curtains.

"Oh for goodness sakes Danny, I look like a whale."

"Well then call me Ishmael!"

She laughed as she started to undress in front of the window and he stopped looking at the sunset, all his focus going to watch her. He would never tire of seeing her, talking with her, being with her. It was like an addiction that got stronger every day. She toed off her woolly mules and began unbuttoning her flannel shirt. He hurried to catch up, tossing his waffle weave Henley mindlessly toward the corner. "Need some help?" She was attempting to shimmy out of her yoga pants without having to bend over but he was too impatient for that. At her nod, he sank to the floor and lifted first one foot, and then the other to remove them. When he looked up, she took his breath away, standing there with the curtain of her hair hiding her face, the flannel shirt falling open over her round belly.

He leaned forward and kissed her hip. He knew there was a sensitive spot there, right where her leg met her body. The sound of her sucking in her breath was all the encouragement he needed. He gripped her hips and rotated them so that her back was to the bed and gave a gentle push. "I really need a bath." She whispered as she sank onto the edge, reaching behind her for a pillow to support her back and casually tossing one to the hardwood floor for him as well.

"Mmhumm." He murmured against the inside of her knee as he ran one finger over the darkening spot on her panties. "Later, after you are good and sweaty." He slipped his fingers into the waistband and began to draw the white cotton down her shapely legs.

"Don't forget about the air thing."

So typically Kara, she couldn't just relax and enjoy this. "What's that? You want me to make you gasp for air? Challenge accepted."

"Nooooooo." She half protested, half keened as he took one experimental taste of her wetness. "You know the…"

He laughed against her curls. "I know what you meant. Why don't you put your feet here," He knew hanging over the edge of the bed in her condition would give her a cramp so he positioned her legs over his shoulders. She might end up bruising his trapezious muscles with her heels, but it would be well worth it. She sighed, opening herself more fully to him and he knew half the battle was won already. When he pointed his tongue and drew it over her, she was already dripping wet and firmly aroused. So was he for that matter. He ached to bury himself in her. But with five people living in the house, and frequently a few guests on top of that, it was a rare event when they could really let loose. He was determined to have her come fully undone before they got to that.

He palmed her buttocks to help support her and began to stroke in earnest. Her breaths quickly shifted to little gasps in time with his ministrations. He drew her clit into his lips with a gentle suction and he felt her begin to tremble. "Come here." She tugged his head up but he pulled back and she let the strands of hair slip from her fingers. "Can't we do this together?" She suggested.

"Nope, maybe for round two. But I intend to do everything in my power to complete the requirements of tip #12."

Kara settled back against the pillows, apparently satisfied with his answer. "Oh, well I've always been impressed by your planning skills."

He traced the outline of her lips with his finger. "Well my plan is to have you shouting my name in about 6 minutes."

Kara shuddered as he eased the tip of his finger inside her. She was unbelievably slick and hot and he closed his eyes, willing himself to last six minutes before he gave in to his desire to have her. "Shouting, is, not, my, mmmmmmhum…" He went deeper, pressing forward on the swollen flesh inside. "…Style." She was angling her body to try to get him deeper but he followed her movements to keep at exactly the place he wanted. His wife gave orders all day long and he knew it was hard for her to accept someone else setting the pace. But the payoff would be worth a little battle for control.

He gripped her tighter to hold her still and she practically growled in frustration. He couldn't help but smile against her clit, rewarding her with a firmer flick. "Hey, this is my plan, remember?" He lifted her back to his mouth and plucked gently.

"I swear to god Danny, if.." He slid his now soaking finger out and added a second and got his own reward in the form of her strangled gasp. "Yes." He sucked her into his mouth, still gentle, but drawing her most sensitive skin out of hiding. When he slid his tongue over it this time she began to tighten around his fingers. He brought her to a peak quickly. She came fast and hard these days, a fact she blamed on her crazy hormones. As he enjoyed her final gasp, he reflected on the fact that there some great benefits to knowing a person so well, for so long. Step 1 of his plan complete.

His eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark and he took in the sight of his wife, lying spent in an undone wrinkled flannel shirt and practical sporty bra as he shucked his remaining clothes. "Scoot up."

"I can't move yet." She mumbled, one forearm thrown over her face and her knees tucked together, her legs curled to one side to keep them from hanging over the edge of the bed. "I can't feel my limbs." The satisfaction that coursed through him seemed to carry all his blood downward at once.

He eyed the bra again. It was unlike Kara to buy things for herself and it made him feel warm to think that she might have taken his advice to pick up a few treats while she was Christmas shopping. Although he'd had something more lacy in mind, the smooth stretchy fabric really showed off the new fullness of her chest. "Is that a new bra?"

She dropped the arm from over her head to cross it over her chest. "Sort of. It's a nursing bra. I couldn't wear my usual ones comfortably anymore." He was wrong, he still had a few drops of blood left in the rest of his body, or at least he had before she said that. He lay down beside her and pulled her over him.

"You're nice and warm." Even though it was dark, he could see her smile under her fall of hair as she pressed her bare bottom half down over him.

"I'm just reflecting your hotness." He held her over him so he could nuzzle her neck. The soft wetness of her folds caressed him and he jerked against her involuntarily.

"In this old thing?" She smoothly took him in hand, guiding him and then sighing in pleasure as he slid into her heat. Maneuvering was a little different now. She was heavier of course, but warmer than usual as well. And he liked it. Actually, he loved it. He'd heard guys complain that it was weird making love to their wives when they were pregnant, that they had to be so careful as if their wives had just become a delicate flower or something. But he didn't get it. Somehow it seemed like Kara was even more practical and less embarrassed and more earthy or something. She'd probably scowl and protest if he said he liked her new freedom, but he couldn't help it. It was as seductive as all get out.

He shifted them slightly so that her knees fell on either side of him and then slid his hands up her round sides to her shoulders. "I love these bras." He rubbed a finger over one taut nipple through the plain skin tone material, imagining the feast underneath.

"You do? I think they are kind of ugly."

"Yes, what they lack in ornamentation they make up for in hardware." To emphasize his point, he attempted to unclip one side so he'd have access to the nipple straining underneath. He hooked his fingers under the strap, feeling for the tiny hook and loop of metal to release the front flap but there wasn't one. He switched to the other side with a frustrated grumble, trying to pucker the fabric of her bra strap while Kara giggled above him. Giggles that he felt where they were joined. He needed to pick up the pace here or he'd embarrass himself. He determined that there was some kind of plastic clip holding the two sides together, but his clumsy fingers couldn't figure out how to pull it apart. "I give up. This is advanced bra removal. My boyscout training didn't cover Dad-level skills."

He felt her hands slide up over his. With a small click, she undid both sides at once, pulling the flaps down and sighing in pleasure as the palms of his hands met her taut skin beneath. "You'll have 6-8 weeks to study after Swish gets here and then I'll test your skills again." She leaned more of her weight over him and he took one luscious nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, given how sensitive she had become. The gushed "Yes" he got in response spurred him on.

Kara was beginning a long slow rhythm, punctuated by breathy sighs and the flutter of her inner thighs against his sides. He didn't know how he would possibly live without this while she healed. When he was away it was easy, but when she was right here he couldn't imagine resiting their natural passion when they were sleeping right next to one another. A light sweat began to prickle his skin but he restrained himself from completely letting go. This ought to be memorable, ought to burn in the back of their minds for the next two months until they could be together again.

He used one hand to cup her buttock and change the angle slightly and she responded by gripping his shoulder so hard he knew there would be marks from her nails. The thought made him grin, remembering the very first time they had been together, when the only evidence she'd left of her existence was a set of fingernail impressions in one shoulder.

"Stop. Looking. At. Me. Like. That!" Her words were punctuated by gaspy breaths and he knew she was close. Damn he hoped so because he was too. Everything from the feel of her ice cold toes against his outer thighs to the brush of her spicy scented hair against his cheek was making him feel alive and aware, like every nerve ending had a direct line to his pulse.

"Like what?" He couldn't resist challenging. He was fighting the urge to let his eyes roll back into oblivion so he could watch her face. He felt the cool air rush in each time she lifted herself and the warm wetness slowly slide down over him as she sank back down again and each time he wound tighter and tighter.

"Like a mad prisoner going happily into the torture chamber!" She closed her eyes on a long slow moan when he slipped a hand between them. He knew not to be too firm, too early after the first round, but when the time came, like now, best to go all out. He slipped a finger over her engorged flesh and she moaned louder."

"I can't help it." Oh God she just kept going with the same long drawn out strokes and he felt himself lifting his hips, straining to be inside her each time she pulled away. "I'm just so lucky to be tortured by you." It really was torture but God he loved this woman.

He tried to force his lips into a straight line, but he couldn't do it so he levered up on one elbow to bury his face in her neck. He pulled the lobe of her ear between he teeth and sucked lightly, enjoying her surprised "Danny!" as she suddenly gripped his hips with her knees, slamming herself down on him. He was the one calling out her name though. The roaring in his ears consumed him and for a moment there was the only exquisite sensations of the feel of her enveloping him, pulsing with him.

She lifted her head, smoothing back her wayward hair. They were still joined and all he could do was watch. She really did look like some kind of fertility goddess with the silhouette of the tree and the flaming sky behind her. She neatly clipped the bra shut and wrapped her shirt around her body again before bending to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm not squishing you, am I?" She'd been asking that for the last few months.

"It's ok." He fake rasped. "I can endure for your comfort." He coughed a few times for effect.

She swatted his shoulder as she slipped down to curl at his side and for a moment they just rested, letting the languid feeling of laying in bed at five in the afternoon seep into them while they returned to reality. He could feel Swish kicking and ran a hand over Kara's pebbled hip, trying to find the edge of the throw to pull over them. "Do you think that did the trick?"

"Mmmmm? Of getting me sweaty. Yep. Mission accomplished. But no more going off plan. We have too much to accomplish this evening."

"We do?"

"Yes, now I'm so dirty that I need to wash my bra. Plus Swish is getting hungry." She ran a hand over his forearm and just like that, the feel of her fingertips on his skin had him semi hard again.

"If I make sandwiches will you let me watch you take a bath…totally naked?"

"Danny! You are incorrigible!" She slid out of bed and began collecting clothes from her dresser to put on after the bath.

He was stuck grinning again. He slid one arm out to catch her hip and draw her close. Nuzzling the soft skin of her belly he teased. "I meant I'd be totally naked. You can enjoy my fine form eating a sandwich while you do whatever it is you want to do under the bubbles." He flexed a few muscles for effect as he sat up.

She patted his head and pulled away, leaving her shirt behind and reaching for the back clasp of the bra as she padded over to the bathroom door. Standing nude with the light behind her, he finally got his chance to look his fill. He tried to commit it all to memory. Sometimes she was so beautiful that he swore his chest actually ached, not to mention his balls. "Make me a sandwich with leftover Christmas ham and pineapple and you've got yourself a deal Choir Boy."


	6. Chapter 6

I am kind of the slacker in the Christmas story exchange thing. I'm going to defend myself by saying that as a cradle Episcopalian I take the 12 days of Christmastide kind of seriously. Most of my neighbors have all taken down their lights and put away their decorations but I still have presents to wrap, chalk to find, and a cake to bake before we burn the greens on Friday. On top of that, my mother and sister are coming to celebrate with us so I need to clean before they see what slobs we are! Thus, I present you with a not quite perfect story of Frankie's little sister's birth. It's not too gory, but there is some description of what it feels like to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a walnut, so if that is too intense for you, you might want to skip it and wait for the epilogue.

**Christmas Wrapping, The Waitress**

The harsh winter light stung Kara's eyes and she reflexively closed them against the glare of the flat white winter sky. Most of the time she loved the large windows in their three story Victorian, but right now she was wishing they had kept the previous owner's heavy drapes. She closed her eyes and stretched an arm under the covers, hoping to find a warm male form to cuddle up with. Her arm met only the wrinkled flannel sheets. Sighing, she pulled them around her naked body and luxuriated in the feel of their fuzzy softness.

A few minutes later she had to admit unfortunate defeat. In the realm of pregnancy indignities, having to pee every five minutes was her least favorite. Heaving herself to sit up, she whispered to Swish "I suppose it's too much for me to ask you to be born today, so we have an excuse to lounge in bed tomorrow?" Swish didn't respond but when she pushed to her feet, grabbing her fleece robe from the foot of the bed as she did, the baby shifted right on top of her bladder. A heavy dew settled between her thighs. Great, peeing her pants, just one more indignity to endure. She shuffled across the creaky wood floor to the cold tile of the bathroom and sighed with relief as she emptied her bladder for what felt like days. She must have drunk a lot more water yesterday than she remembered.

As she brushed her teeth she listened for sounds of Frankie stirring but all was quiet. She was grateful to have her mother and Danny both home at the same time to help with her munchkin. He could be handful after all. Maybe they could make some cookies together today. It would be good to do something special together before Swish arrived.

She plunked her toothbrush in the cup and lifted her hairbrush to pull her long locks into a ponytail. She felt another trickle of wetness again. "Seriously" She patted Swish as her stomach growled lightly. Swish gave her the long slow roll. "Yes, we'll eat before we do anything." Just in case she made a quick stop at the toilet and she grabbed a maxi from the bathroom closet. "I'll promise you cookies if you hurry up and get born soon."

Five minutes later she padded into the kitchen. Debbie was washing dishes and Danny was making grilled cheeses. "Sleep well?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock on the oven.

"Oh my goodness!" She was alarmed to see that it was nearly 9 AM. "I didn't mean to sleep in all morning." She felt a little guilty knowing how little she'd be able to help with the household chores once the baby came. Thank God for her mom, but she didn't want to over tax her either.

Danny didn't look the least bit worried though. "Sit and eat. Can't have you skipping meals." She sank into her familiar kitchen chair. Even standing we getting tiring these days

Debbie shut off the faucet and began to dry her hands on a towel. "Yeah, eat up. I have a good feeling about today. You ought to get some fuel in you now, while you can."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. Her mother had practically chortled with glee card #12 had arrived in the mail. And besides, she had a good feeling about today too. "Would this have anything to do with the tip from the mystery person #12?

Debbie's demure smile just barely hid the twinkle in her eye. "Tip #12 worked for me. All three times."

"Yuck mom. I didn't need to know that." Her mother's earthy laugh filled the kitchen. "Oh come on. You remember how handsome your father was."

Danny laughed heartily. "Well all I can say Debbie is that I have faithfully executed my duties as a husband to the best of my abilities and.."

"Stop it you two!" She figured she better change the topic before things got out of hand. In some ways, Danny and her mother were two peas in a pod. "What's the plan for today?" She picked up the cheesy crusts from Frankie's abandoned plate. "Where is the wonder boy? Should I be suspicious about how quiet it is around here?"

"Vince asked if he could borrow him for the afternoon. Apparently it's grandparent's day at the club and.."

Her blood pressure shot through the roof. "At the rod and gun club? Do you know how much those old guys drink down there? He can't even read the safety signs Danny! He's liable to get shot!"

Danny exchanged a glance with Debbie. "I told you she'd over react." He put a plate in front of Kara. "Vince wouldn't let him get hurt and you know it. Besides, no one is getting shot at the ice fishing derby. They took Halsey too. Vince was thinking that it would tire him out, then they'd have a late nap later.

She harumphed before picking up what looked like a Monte Carlo sandwich. Danny was right. She had over reacted. She bit into it, sending a little plume of powdered sugar all over her face. "What did you put in this?" It was delicious, but not the taste she had been expecting when she picked it up. She peeled back the bread. An oval of pineapple was nestled between slices of ham and cheese."

Danny shrugged. "It's like having Hawaiian pizza for breakfast. Try it with the tomato jam."

She did try it and it was delicious. "So who is cutting you in on their bet? My mother or Sasha?" Danny at least had the grace to blush.

A while later she was standing in the chilly laundry room, alternately folding diapers and rubbing the dull ache in her back when she stopped still. "Holy crap!" She hadn't even given the soreness any thought, thinking it was due to last night's exertions, but it suddenly occurred to her that maybe this was the early start of labor. A strange wave of excited nausea and goosebumps assailed her all at once. She paused, one hand on the top of the rumbling dryer and one hand resting against Swish to concentrate. Yep, the ache subsided and she felt fine again. "Are you ready now?" She asked the baby in her head. She eyed the big stack of fluffy white cotton and the brightly colored covers beside them. "Because I think we're ready for you." She hoped it was true.

She began to run through her checklist as she finished the folding. Vince and Frankie wouldn't be home until dinner and if she knew Vince, he'd have stuffed Frankie with ho ho's and hot dogs and all the hot chocolate he could drink. But he'd already said he would have no problem at home with Frankie if she wanted Dabbie to come to the hospital with them. Her bag was ready since the midwife wanted to induce tomorrow if things didn't happen naturally by then. There were a few meals in the freezer, and these diapers were the last baby related items to prepare so there really was nothing left to do but wait. She wanted to run out into the kitchen and tell Danny but something held her back. If she did that they would be sitting, watching the clock together for however many hours it took before it was reasonable to go to the hospital.

She eyed her watch the next time she felt the urge to rub her back and noted the time. Danny had wanted to get a late lunch out, make some holiday exchanges, and then go to the paint store for some samples. She wondered if she should cancel their plans, just in case. She went back and forth on the consequences of that in her head as she bent to pull warm towels from the dryer.

"Hey, maybe we should stay in after all. I think the third round could be the charm." Danny's warm hand caressed her backside. Damn that man could be unnervingly quiet sometimes.

She straightened, bringing a nest of towels with her. "I don't think I'm up for it just yet. Let's be quick about our errands and then come home and lock ourselves in our room. Then we'll be free of any guilt."

He kissed the back of her neck. "Ok. Let me help with those towels then. The faster we get this done, the sooner we come back home." They folded in record time, joking and laughing as they did. Kara felt a tiny sliver of guilt for letting him think there was going to be a third round. She's had two more contractions by the time they finished. Although they were very far apart, she was becoming more confident that this was the real deal.

As they headed out the door she grabbed her hospital bag. "I suppose I can put this in the car now." She pointed toward the calendar hanging on the mudroom wall. If she's not here by tomorrow she will be by Tuesday for sure." Her heart thrummed with an excited anxiety at the thought but she calmed herself by thinking of the baby she'd soon hold in her arms.

"So her birthday will be either January 5th or 6th for sure then." Danny noted. "You know the guys put bets on the dates and I picked the 5th."

"You should have picked December 23rd. Then I wouldn't have to cart this monstrosity of a belly everywhere!" She complained, but she knew she would miss it too. There was something so intimate about having Swish nestled up inside her, sharing everything. One of the biggest shocks of birthing Frankie had been learning that the moment they were born, children's paths diverge from their parents.

He opened the door to his car for her. It wasn't the same Cherokee he'd had when they met, this one had modern features like antilock breaks and airbags, but every time they got in it she remembered how carefree those first two weeks before the Nathan James had been. "Given that we're long over due, do you think you could just talk her into arriving today? She's a girl so she won't be immune to your charm."

Danny gave her a sidelong glance as he started up the Jeep. "I could try, but I don't know that she's interested in meeting me yet. I mean, you've tried 12 old wives tales and they have all failed. What more could I do?"

Kara bit back a smile as she glanced at the clock. Her contractions had edged down to 17 minutes but they still felt very mild. Still, it was only noon. Maybe this baby could make it today. "Oh, you never know."

They turned out of their neighborhood and headed for the diner. After parking the car Danny held her elbow on the steps, just in case there was any ice. The place was crowded, as usual, but the gray haired waitress found them a table right away. "What are you two doing in here? Shouldn't you be having a baby about now?"

Kara laughed. "This will be the last time before she's born. I just had to have one last club sandwich and fries before we get busy with new baby craziness."

The woman looked to Danny. "Your usual order too?"

She jotted their order on her pad, looking over her reading glasses at Kara. "You nervous or excited?"

"Both?" Kara was honest. "I can't wait to meet her but I'm a little nervous about the process."

The waitress patted her shoulder. "You've done this before. The second is much easier than the first. I've had five and none were as difficult as the first."

Kara gave a nervous laugh. "Well our first was an emergency C-section. One minute I was in the emergency room freaking out over some bleeding and the next, I was coming out of anesthesia to find out we had a preemie in the NICU and I'd almost hemorrhaged to death."

The waitress nodded. "Don't you worry dearie. The birth will be what it will be. In the whole scheme of the kid's life, it's pretty insignificant. What you need is some caster oil. Get things going real quick. Best I got to offer you is hot coffee. You want some?"

Kara nodded. "Uh yeah, but decaf. I've already tried caster oil, plus evening primrose oil, pineapple, walking up and down stairs, and a few other old tricks."

The waitress tapped her pad with her pen. "did you try nipple stimulation? My daughter in law said it worked wonders for her."

Kara felt her cheeks heat. "Yep." At Danny's wrinkled brow she said "That's what I was doing testing the breast pump the other day."

He mouthed the word "Oh" and blushed a little. Sometimes she forgot how much of the little baby stuff was all new to him.

"And I've also tried raspberry leaf tea, peppermint oil, acupuncture, lollipops, swinging, bumpy car rides, progesterone...This baby won't budge."

The waitress nodded at each of the old wives tales. "Oh yeah, I've heard them all. Maybe it's not the baby. Maybe you just weren't ready yet. But I bet you will be soon." She patted Kara's shoulder again. "Alrighty then dear, two last meals with strong hot coffees coming right up."

As soon as she left Danny leaned across the table and took her hands in his. Surprised, she looked up from where she had been studying the wear marks in the formica tabletop. "Are you really nervous then? Because it should be much better this time. I'll be there to help you."

She sighed. "I guess I am. My track record with medical procedures hasn't been so good for the last five years. It seems like somehow I always end up almost dying." Danny's face went white under his beard and she regretted the words as soon as she said them. "Not that I think that's even remotely a possibility. But you can't blame me for wanting to avoid hospitals now. Still it will be nice that you will be there." He sat back but she noticed that his other hand was splayed out as if gripping the table for stability. She kept babbling, hoping to put him at ease. "So, Vince is going to distract Frankie by taking him out to his duck blind tomorrow, that way my mom can come with us. Depending on how worked up Frankie gets, she'll go home to help put him to bed and come back again."

"Do you really think it will take that long? They said to be there at 7:30 in the morning!"

Kara glanced at her phone. She figured she'd already been in labor for 3 or 4 hours now and it wasn't even very strong yet. But she wouldn't tell Danny until at least after lunch. She suddenly really wanted that sandwich. Food always made Swish really active and this afternoon could be her last opportunity to feel her from the inside. "It could take more than 24 hours, although I'm hoping the really active part doesn't last too long." She patted the baby through her belly thinking "Tonight little one. Let's get this over with tonight."

They chatted about how Frankie was going to adapt to having a sibling until their food arrived. By then, Danny seemed less worried and totally focused on his chili cheese dog. Kara couldn't finish her sandwich and fries but he easily took care of it for her. "What's up next? Toy and baby store?"

They walked from the restaurant to the toy store. Kara was glad that Danny lugged the bag of returns because she was feeling even slower than usual today. Swish seemed to be pressing on her bladder and she felt her ligaments stretch with every step. She'd been watching the clock though and the contractions were still nearly 15 minutes apart so she figured walking was good to do.

The one problem with having so many male friends from the ship treat them like family was that they also got tons of unexpected gifts which meant lots of duplicates. Danny stood at the counter and went through each item with the sales person while Kara took a cart through the aisles. She had a rough idea how much the toys they were exchanging were worth so she picked up some things they actually needed instead. She was trying to pick some reading books for Frankie when Danny finally caught up with her.

"The guy up front totaled it up." He handed her a bit of receipt paper with a number written on it. He says whatever we don't spend he can store on a gift card."

Together they picked a few books and a cool pen that could read the stories out loud. "Do you remember Commander Barker? I bought one of these for one of his oldest's birthdays and he said it was really cool. Maybe Frankie will be able to read some bedtime stories to Swish."

By the time they made it to the paint store, she was down to 8 minute intervals and the contractions were just starting to take her focus away from other things. Danny held up a baby blue color. "What about this? If we put a thin yellow stripe along the molding it could be Navy themed, but subtle."

Kara liked the color, but considering the room was north facing, she wanted something a little warmer. She held up a soft peach. "How about this? When she's young she can have pastel bedding and it can be girly, but when she gets a little older she can pair it with magenta or add some gold accents and it can be a little more glamorous.

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Swish isn't a girly girl." Halfway through her laugh, Kara gasped. That contraction was much harder. Like stop in her tracks and do nothing else level of intensity. Danny grabbed her arm immediately. "What? Is something wrong?" But as soon as it passed she felt normal again, albeit a little more excited. Swish was really on her way.

"No, I'm fine. She just gave me a good strong kick in the ribs is all." Danny looked suspicious but he didn't press the issue.

They went back to comparing colors. "I bet we could get Miller to come over and do a tree mural with this green color." Kara commented, holding up the paint chip. Another contraction hit her and she bit her lip in an effort to keep her expression neutral.

"Oh I know he would. When we were in Peru he was saying that he got a new 3D printer and offered to make us custom coasters. Guy has way too much free time." Danny looked up and caught her looking at her watch. "Do we have someplace to be later? You have been checking your watch all day."

Kara knew she was blushing. Gig's up Swish, she thought. I guess I have to share the news. "Uh, I've kind of been timing things?"

He crossed his hands over his chest. "Timing things? What are you…Oh my God, it's time isn't it?" His eyes went from her belly to her eyes and back again in amazement. "Like it's time? What the hell are we doing here then? How long? Since lunch or the toy store or what?" He pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans prompting her to spring into action.

She grabbed it out of his hand and held it close. "Uh uh. No one knows until it's all over. If you can't promise me you'll keep it to yourself, I'll have to confiscate this." She smiled, but she made sure the steel of her resolve showed in her eye too. One thing she had realized over the years was that Danny was a much less private person than she was.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you called the midwife yet? We should let your Mom and Vince know at least. We should go home or to the birthing center or.."

Kara sighed. "Relax. This could take hours and hours. Let's just get stuff done while we can." She rubbed her back through the next contraction. "Trust me. It's not panic time yet."

Danny set his paint samples down. "Are you sure? Because I can come do this after. How far apart are they? Do they hurt. Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure. You will be too busy falling in love with Swish to do this later, 8 minutes give or take, yes, and yes I'm really sure." She picked up a pretty yellow. "What about this? Doesn't it make you think if happy bumble bees on an early summer day?" They tried, but now that the secret was out, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Danny apparently had prepared with three different timing apps on his phone, including one that predicted the next contraction. After about twenty minutes of that, Kara gave up. "You know what, if you turn off that app, which is making me feel too much like this is a race, I'll settle on these three colors for samples and we can go home. She got no argument and another 20 minutes later they were in the car. She hadn't told him, but while they wanted for the samples to be mixed, her contractions had jumped another 2 minutes faster. The intensity was really picking up fast now.

About half way home she must have let out a little gasp because Danny turned to her, his brow knit tight. "Should we just go straight to the birthing center? In this traffic, it's at least 10 minutes 'til home and then there's no way we'll be back out of there in less than half an hour. And then it will be 20 minutes back again." She didn't answer as she did the mental math, calculating the rate the contractions were decreasing and projecting in her mind. By her calculations there was plenty of time to go home, maybe shower, and then go back Plus in all the mommy blogs she'd read about avoiding a c-section it had said to stay home as long as possible. Actually, come to think of it, the midwife said she could stay home until they hit three minutes, or as much as she could stand, as long as there was a relaxation of her pain between contractions, no bleeding, and no searing pains.

"Nope. I want a snack and a shower. Then we'll consider it." But two lights later she felt moisture flood the car seat. "Crap. Crap, crap, crap."

"What?" Danny took his eyes off the road but she could tell he had no idea what the problem was.

"I think my water just broke."

"Should I turn around? I should really.."

Kara gripped the door handle as he swung into a parking lot. "No! Now I really need that shower! My pants are all wet. We'll go home. I'll take a quick shower and change, and you can clean up the car. Then we can go right back."

"You're really not going to give in on this, are you?"

"Nope." She was pretty firm on it.

But the next contraction was much more intense and lasted much longer. She had to close her eyes and focus her mind on relaxing through it. She noticed that Danny sped up the car but she didn't say anything to him, just gripped the door handle for all it was worth. She was beginning to wonder if the first time around wasn't better. That time had been scary but significantly less painful.

The next contraction seemed to come almost on top of the first. She glanced at the clock on the dash in a panic. There had been another two minute jump and the intensity was way up. She began to doubt her earlier projection. The midwife had said birth was an unpredictable thing. She pulled out her phone. "You know what, I'm going to call the midwife, just to give her a head's up."

Danny nodded, his shoulders slumping in obvious relief. "I think that's a good idea."

After a brief chat with the midwife, she felt much better. Well, her mind felt better at least. Hanging up, she turned to Danny. "They have a room with a shower available. She says it sounds like the real deal and to come in whenever I am getting uncomfortable at home." She had to pause to breath through another wave of muscle tightening.

"Soooo…" He was clearly hoping she'd tell him to turn around now.

"So let's go now. That way there is less trouble for my mom at home. I don't want to freak out Frankie either." Ha, or herself, she was feeling just a little freaked out herself. Twenty minutes and 8 contractions later they were pulling up to the portico of the birthing wing. Danny hustled around the car to help her stand up. When she did, it felt like Swish shifted around a little and suddenly there was no question, she was having a baby! She did her best to waddle inside but her gait felt even more awkward than usual. The nurse quickly wrapped a gown around her to hide her wet yoga pants while she signed the paperwork. She tried to remain calm, but she didn't think she'd been this excited since she'd crouched behind a desk in the new White House waiting to shoot her way out with Sasha and Burk.

"Do you want a chair?" the nurse offered?

Kara considered for a moment but the relief she'd felt at standing up out of the car was too palpable. "No, I'll stand while I can."

It seemed like just mere minutes and she found herself all alone in a little hospital room with Danny. The last hour or so of paperwork, nurses checks, and a brief listen with the baby monitor all blurred together into a broken stream of contractions, each more forcefull than the last. "Are you doing OK? " Danny's voice was low, close by her ear, but she was leaning on the wall, trying to breath through an intense contraction, made worse by a fierce kick from Swish.

"Yeah. I think so? I don't know. I didn't do this part before."

There was a quiet knock on the door and the nurse came back in. "I just spoke with your midwife. She says it's fine to get in the shower if you have someone in there in case you need support . I'm sorry that all the tub rooms are full. It's a rarity since the flu that we have this many women in here at once. But many women find the shower quite soothing. You should know that the anesthesiologist won't place an epidural until after so you don't want to linger too long If you're thinking of changing your mind on that." She spoke in hushed tones and dimmed the lights as she prepared the room. Kara eyed the shower suspiciously. Soothing sounded good right now and she was still determined not to miss a single second of the experience. Plus, she still felt gross and sticky, even though she'd already changed to a pair of hospital gowns.

"Uh, yeah, I'll try the shower for a while."

The nurse seemed to approve of her choice and showed Kara where the towels were and laid out a few hospital gowns. "I'm going to go check another patient but I'll be back in 15 minutes to check on you." She showed Danny where he could sit close to the shower without getting soaked. "And if there's any problem, or if you suddenly feel an urge to push, just call on this button. "

Kara entered the large shower stall and quickly shed the gowns. The spray felt wonderful and it really did distract her a little from the next contraction. Either that, or they were getting weaker. "How are you doing in there." She'd completely forgotten about Danny. His voice sounded tense and nervous.

"Fine. The water really is a relief." In the calm between contractions she pulled back the curtain a little. He was just sitting there on a shower seat, bent with his elbows on his knees, hands under his chin, staring at the shower curtain. "Don't be worried. I'm doing fine, I think." Sure, in the in betweens she felt fine. It was only in the middle of a contraction, when she was at the mercy of her body, that she felt the doubts.

He looked up, a weak smile on his lips. "I'm not worried about you. You're the strongest person I know. I'm just in awe. I'll forever feel like a wimp next to you now."

She was going to laugh but the next wave began to build. "Come hold my hand?" She managed to gasp out. She didn't hear him stand or come into the shower, but the warm hand that splayed over hers where it was braced against the shower wall was all his. She felt the peak pass and her muscles relax, she was able to smile. "Thanks. That helps. I feel like I lose contact with the world at the peak." They stayed like that for a while. She had no idea how long but as each peak passed they joked a little and then he would hold her hand tight and whisper encouragement through the next one. She was sure he was getting soaking wet but he never once complained.

When the midwife came in to check she very quietly asked some questions, told Kara she was doing great, and would be in the other room, getting ready for Swish's arrival. Kara couldn't focus on what the midwife was saying because she barely caught her breath from one contraction to the next but she grunted in disapproval when she suggested turning off the water and coming out to talk with the anesthesiologist. When Kara next looked up, she was surprised to see that the sky behind the light blinds on the window to the outside was dark. She just barely had time to register that before another contraction hit her. "This is getting less fun." She told Danny. She was sure it was like stating the obvious, but he just nodded and called the midwife back.

She scowled through a contraction when Danny laughed at something the nurse said to the midwife but she couldn't break her focus from the feel of his wet thumb slipping over the back of her hand to hassle him. The last few contractions seemed different somehow and she was finally feeling like something was happening. There was a longer pause between contractions and she managed to ask the midwife "How long before I can have the epidural?"

The midwife laughed a little nervously and glanced at the nurse. "You're cruising through transition just fine without it. At this point, getting the anesthesiologist in here is probably going to add half an hour or so."

"But I thought you had just been in here asking me if I wanted to get out?" She managed to grunt out. She had to wait a minute while another contraction crashed over her to hear the response.

"That was an hour ago. You're almost there. Do you feel the urge to push yet?" The nurse began to place a trail of towels from the shower to the bed. Kara heard the wheels of a exam stool jingling and then the midwife was suddenly sitting by her side.

"I don't think I've felt that. What does it feel like?" She felt like her contractions were somehow changing, slowing a bit, although the peaks were far more intense.

"Trust me. You'll know it when you feel it."

As if on cue her focus was stolen by the most intense sensation of her body doing it's own thing that she'd ever had in her life. "Holy mother of God that's it!' She squealed and braced against the wall for all she was worth. The midwife sprang into action.

"That's a good sign. You just roll with it. Let your muscles do the work for you, don't force it or fight it. Let your body do it's job. Let's turn off the water, shall we?" In a matter of minutes Kara was wrapped in a few hospital robes, her hair toweled dry and clipped back, a pile of towels at her feet. She tried to step toward the bed but another urge to push stopped her short. Panic hit her. What if she had the baby right there and it fell on its head and got a dent?

She tried to stand more upright but was brought back to her hunched position, hands on the shower wall by another overwhelming urge to push. "Can you carry me to the bed, I don't think I can make it." She felt Danny shift like he would actually try to do it before a mop of gray curls appeared between her face and the floor.

"You're doing great Kara. Are you comfortable leaning this way?" The midwife asked.

Confused, she managed to eak out "Yes," Before the next contraction. "Actually it doesn't hurt as much now."

The midwife nodded and pushed back to her feet. "That's because you are almost done. Your body instinctively finds a position that works for you and you're doing a great job not fighting it. I'd say we're going to have this baby right here, very soon." She patted Kara's shoulder and said something to the nurse before instructing. "Now Dad, do you want to catch?"

"Catch?" Danny's voice sounded hoarse to her ears. His thumb stilled over the back of her hand. "Uh, what do you mean?"

The no-nonesense woman stopped talking to rub Kara's arm through a contraction and then informed him. "I mean be the first person other than Mom to touch the baby? Kara, would that be ok with you? I'll be here to coach you through and Nurse Jenny will take over holding your hand?"

Kara's vision of birthing had included a bed and some pain killers and a doctor in a surgical cap lifting a crying baby onto her belly. It hadn't had a blue tile shower stall, a flat baby head, or anything nearly so intense as this in it. She actually felt the baby move on the next push and she realized that everything she'd known had been so wrong. "Yeah, it's good. Gonna be soon."

There was some shuffling around her and the nurse took her hand. She missed the connection to Danny but was relieved when she saw his face beneath her. "Is this ok?" He asked quietly. All she could do was barely nod as the next contraction felt like a huge shove from inside.

"That's it. Almost there Kara. Just a few more."

Just a few more? She couldn't believe it. It was all happening so fast. She weathered one more massive shove and then her body felt calm, quiet almost. It was startling after the chaos of the last few hours. "Do you want to feel her head?" The nurse asked. Kara nodded, not quite comprehending but blindly lowering one hand to feel the top of her head.

"Soft!" She gasped out. It was the most magical thing she had ever felt. She felt her muscles gearing up so she quickly placed her hand back on the wall, noting as she did that the nurse had moved to place her shoulder under Kara's for more support. The next push was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was intense and uncontrollable and it bowed her back and brought an unexpected grunt from her but it wasn;'t painful in the same way the others had been. When it was done, she felt the most amazing sense of relief.

"She's almost here!" Danny's voice came from behind her, so excited, and so in awe.

"Now get ready Dad. Put your hands here." The midwife guided him into place. Kara thought it was odd, how intense, and yet numb she felt at the same time. That was her only thought as with a gush of fluid, the baby slid free.

"Oh she's. she's, she's…" Danny was at a loss for words. The baby let up a strong wail. Where she had felt stronger than she ever had before just a few minutes ago, Kara's knees felt weak now.

The nurse helped Kara turn and sit against the tile wall. Her back was damp with sweat but the chill of the damp gown between her and the tile wall felt good. She hadn't even realized Danny had put a gown on backwards like a robe, but there he was, holding a slimy, squirming, pink thing. Her heart turned over once or twice as he settled back next to her and passed the baby over. "We have a girl now." He reached over to stroke the baby's cheek.

This was what she had missed last time. Sure, it had been amazing to watch her mother come alive with love for Frankie, but it hadn't been the same. She hadn't been with Danny for moment zero. They hadn't celebrated Frankie's very first breaths together, she with the amazing relief that it had turned out OK, and that the physical struggle was over, and he with an astounded look of wonder and gratitude and love as he glanced between their faces. She smiled softly, exhaustion and adrenaline warring with each other. In her every cell "Hello Georgie. I'm your Mama and this is your Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Alas, the Christmas season has come to an end and so must this story. I tried to channel my inner Barbara Park for this. I've always admired the late Barbara Park's writing because she was amazing at getting in the head of Junie B. Since we're entering the ordinary season, I thought I might do something out of the ordinary and try to get into Frankie's head. It was a fun challenge for me and I hope you enjoy it too.

**I Wish Everyday Could be Like Christmas, Bon Jovi**

Nana strapped me into my seat and she took me for a surprise. It could be a puppy. I didn't get one for Christmas like I asked Santa. I was excited because I saw her put presents in her purse before we got our coats. They had the rainbow wrapping on them that is special for me so I knew we were going to have a good time. She took me to the hospital so I started to get worried. But then she took her purse with her, so I knew it was ok.

The hospital turned out to be really cool inside because we got to go up this humongous elevator and I got to push the button. Pushing the button is my elevator job. Sometimes Nana says that's my job at home too. Silly Nana. We don't have an elevator at home.

Nana gave me and Goldie 'structions in the elevator. We had to keep our mouths closed and our eyes and ears open because hospitals are busy places. Goldie's mouth is always shut and his eyes don't close. He's not a dolly Nana!

Some ladies in matching jammies smiled at me from behind a really big desk. I don't know those ladies so I didn't smile back. That happens to me a lot. Daddy says it's the curse of being a Green. Nana and I went on a hunt for room 417 on a very long hallway. That place was crawling with jammie ladies. I read every sign. Most were plain but every few doors one would be blue or pink. I hoped 417 would have a blue one 'cause pink is for girls.

I found room 417! It had a yucky pink sign. Nana knocked and guess what? I heard Daddy inside! I jumped a little 'cause I missed that guy. I hope he knows where Mama went. Nana shushed me real good and said "Don't wake your sister Frankie!" It was almost lunch time so I don't think Mama will let her sleep that long. She calls me a slug-a-bed if I don't get up before Sesame Street and that means being a lazy bones.

Daddy picked me up and we went inside. It was like a really neat hotel room in there. Mama was in a really cool bed that folded up and she had a table on wheels! She gave me a super big hug like when she comes home from her trips, but she wasn't even dressed for work! She let me play with the buttons on her bed while Nana oohhed and ahhed over something on a funny table.

Then Nana got out the presents in my special paper. Mama let me sit on her bed and push a button to make it go up. I got to open the presents too but they were no good. One was some lotion for Mama's hands. She put it on and then the whole room smelled girly and flowery. The other had a little basket of baby stuff like butt powder. I had to wear that stuff in my soccer shorts and it does feel good, but I don't think the baby will be playing soccer anytime soon. I don't know what Nana was thinking using my paper on those presents! But Mama liked them. She can be such a girl sometimes. Daddy said we better convince Vince to stay a while so we guys aren't outnumbered.

Then Daddy asked me if I wanted to see the baby. He held me up over the funny table and there was a baby in there! It was wrinkly and squirmy. It opened its eyes and looked at me but it didn't talk. Then it cried real loud and Nana didn't tell it to be quiet! Daddy set me down and took off its diaper. I almost barfed. I told Daddy that Jayne and Vera Simpson-Slattery got a puppy for Christmas and it is way cleaner than that baby. Maybe we should get a puppy instead.

Mama told me that baby was my sister. But it didn't look like a sister. Jayne and Vera are sisters and they don't have funny gummy mouths like that. Mama said I could hold her if I was really careful. I didn't want to, but I thought maybe if I showed her how gentle I am, she'll let us get a puppy. (Don't tell Mama, but Daddy said that if Halsey ever has a puppies, we can keep them all!) I sat in Mama's lap again and Daddy put the baby in my lap. Then Nana cooed over us all and took a million pictures. A zillion million! And the whole time that baby smelled like girly stuff.

Mama says her name is Georgina, but we can call her Georgie. Nana cried, again. Nana had better stop crying or Mama will think she's not ready for a puppy. After Daddy put Georgie back on the table, she cried too. Mama and Nana were busy talking logistics. Logistics is when Mama makes a plan and then Nana simp'fies it later.

I didn't like Georgie crying. Daddy said crying was what babies do because they can't talk. Goldie can't talk and he doesn't cry all the time, neither does Halsey. I held Goldie up to show her and she stopped crying. She liked Goldie so I put him in the table. Daddy said that was nice of me. I told him that maybe Georgie should have Goldie and I should have a puppy. He hugged me and laughed at the same time. I laughed too because his beard tickles. Then he said Mama and the baby needed a nap. He promised to come home and make me our favorite Crazy Bugs mac & cheese for dinner. I really hope he does, because I have to eat a lot of ketchup when Nana cooks.

Nana told me I could bring Goldie home, just in case I needed him too. I told her that I'd be OK 'cause I heard Mr. Garth tell Jayne to share with Vera because that's what you do with a sister. So Georgie can share Goldie with me. When Daddy sees what good sharers we are, he'll know I'm ready for a puppy.


End file.
